


Zombie

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: And the violence caused such silence
  
  Who are we mistaken
  Zombie - The Cranberries





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 : Zombie

Mark sat toward the back of the bar, clapping along with the rest of the crowd as his friends' band played against the back wall. It was near the end of their set, Dan's eyes travelling over the crowd before pointing someone out excitedly.

"Sean! Get your cute Irish ass over here!" he beamed, Mark frowning as he looked in the direction Dan was grinning. He watched as Arin hurried over toward the side of the room, soon coming back with someone smaller under his arm, bright green hair the most noticeable feature as he was pulled onstage, finally turning to face the crowd.

He was pale, with dark scruff and a sharp jaw, bright blue eyes and an adorable grin that grew wider as Dan threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Sean, would you mind singing a little song for us?"

The crowd cheered, Sean smiling nervously at Dan before nodding, his voice drowned out by the crowd's constant buzz and loud cheering as Dan stepped aside, leaving Jack to step up to the mic. The room went quiet before the guitar began a slow rhythm, Mark instantly recognizing it as the drum kicked in, the bass thrumming lowly before Sean lifted his head and began to sing.

 _"Another head hangs lowly_  
_Child is slowly taken_  
_And the violence caused such silence_  
_Who are we mistaken?"_

Mark was struck silent by the beauty of his voice, low and soft at first but gaining power, slowly growing louder in a sharp, distinctly Irish lilt and a growl that left his stomach twisting, head bobbing to the music.

 _"But you see it's not me_  
_It's not my family_  
_In your head, in your_  
_Head they are fighting_  
_With their tanks and their bombs_  
_And their bombs and their guns_  
_In your head,_  
_In your head they are cryin' "_

Sean's voice continued to gain intensity, bright eyes boring into the crowd as his voice rose, the crowd singing with him as he got to the chorus.

 _"In your head, in your head_  
_Zombie, zombie, zombie_  
_Hey, hey_  
_What's in your head, in your head_  
_Zombie, zombie, zombie_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh"_

Mark grinned as he sang along too, head bobbing and eyes trained on the singer as his voice lowered again, gaining intensity each verse until he was singing the chorus with such emotion that it struck Mark like a punch to the gut.

All too soon the song was over, the crowd cheering loudly as Dan stepped back up to hug Sean, who waved to the crowd with a large, bright grin before stepping offstage, Mark clapping loudly as he watched his bright green hair weave through the crowd, surprised when the Irishman stopped a few feet from him at the back of the room, watching as Dan went into another song. Mark got up from his table, making his way toward Sean and stopping to stand beside him, studying his soft smile and bright eyes in the dim light of the bar.

"You were amazing up there."

Sean seemed surprised to be addressed, turning to Mark with wide eyes and a pleased smile, though he looked embarrassed by the compliment.

"Thank yeh," he grinned, his voice and smile sending a happy thrill down Mark’s spine.

"You're welcome. I'm Mark," he grinned, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Sean. Though most people call me Jack."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack."

They spent the rest of the gig talking and listening to the band, the show seeming to fly by with Jack by his side. All too soon Mark and the others were heading back out to go home, Mark saying his goodbyes to Dan, Arin, Brian, Suzy, and everyone else, pleasantly surprised to see Jack waiting for him.

"In case yeh ever wanna chat again," he murmured, handing Mark a folded piece of scrap paper before Dan and Arin called him to their car, the Irishman smiling warmly at Mark before making his way to the car, Mark waving goodbye to everyone before heading to his own car.

He finally opened the paper when he got home, toeing his shoes off as he got to his room. His cheeks warmed with a blush when he realized it was Jack’s number, grinning giddily as he saved it on his phone before going to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
